


Sunflower Field and a Book

by momerin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, Multi, little zorobin, more likely emotional, nami and franky shipping zorobin, sorry about that, there were lots of sembolic things, zorobin child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momerin/pseuds/momerin
Summary: Robin wakes up in a sunflower field and saw a girl who looks so familiar to her. That girl calls Robin "mother". Who is she and what does she mean by that?
Relationships: Nico Robin & Original Female Character(s), Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Sunflower Field and a Book

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our clever and beautiful archeologist, Nico Robin, as today is the 6th of February. I thank Oda-sensei with all my heart that he created you. 
> 
> I don't own One Piece manga or anime by any chance.

When Robin woke up, she was in a sunflower field, lying on the ground between sunflowers.

She wasn’t feeling any kind of dizziness but she didn’t know how, when or by whom she was taken there. She tried to remember the last thing in her mind.

She was hundred percent sure that she was in Thousand Sunny, the ship of the crew she was too part of. She worked all day because they departed from an island where they supplied their needings like food or hygiene materials that she and her orange-haired friend would mostly need. For instance, she bought herself new books, mostly about the history of that island and they were the reason for her all-day-work.

She was remembering when she went to bed too since, unlike other days, the archeologist who works more than her navigator friend was the first one to call it a day and headed to bed. In fact, she couldn’t help but joke to Nami about this too. Those led to her question, what happened to her?

She could tell at least one day passed due to the sun’s location. It could be a sunrise too but for some reason, her mind eliminated that thought immediately. The ambiance was amazing, she noted. Yellow, orange, pink, and dark blue were everywhere, making the field like a painting. She wished she could paint this but she didn’t have any stuff with her. And her priority was different, she reminded herself. She needed to find out where was that place, how, why, and by whom she was taken there.

She looked around herself for anything besides sunflowers. In all three ways of her, she couldn’t see anything but sunflowers. But in her south, it was south if the sun was setting not rising, she saw something like a tree. It was too far to make a guess but she walked there to find any clue.

As she was approaching, she could tell the tree was looking like an oak-tree with a big and large bole. _Why there’s an oak-tree in a sunflower field?_ She thought. Robin realized one more thing as she closed to the tree. There wasn’t just a tree, she rewarded with something more likely to be helpful, a little girl.

Robin started to examine the little girl with her eyes. She could say it was a girl due to her clothes. She was likely at age 8 or 10. She was wearing a dark green dress with a purple belt and fancy looking couple of shoes. She was lying by the tree’s body and there was a book with a red cover on her face. The girl was looking like she slept while reading the book. But Robin couldn’t be sure as the book was hiding the girl’s face. Robin noted there was a katana-looking sword near the girl’s right side not between them and she thought if the girl was an enemy, she would be careful about that sword. nOt that she couldn’t beat an 8-year-old girl if it was necessary but better safe than sorry was one of her life mottos.

She crouched down to wake the girl up to ask her questions but that didn’t stay in her options as the girl slowly started to move. Her hand firstly went to sword her near and Robin couldn’t help but remember one certain person. The girl lifted the book from her face with her left hand and tried to take the scene before her.

Robin was surprised when she saw the girl’s face for the first time. The girl’s hair was the same style as Robin’s when she was her age. Raven-colored, shoulder-length, straight hair with bangs. And her face… her face was looking so familiar yet unfamiliar. Robin could say the girl was looking like her if she had same light blue eyes like her. But this girl had black eyes. Her tanned skin was glowing in the sun’s weak light Robin noted and she was looking stronger than any eight-year-old Robin has seen.

The girl started to speak when she got used to the light. “ **Geez, mom, you said you’ll come soon but I fell asleep while waiting for you. What were you doing?** ” she exclaimed and pouted after her words.

Robin looked around to understand who the girl was referring to but there were no other souls in their presence. That left her with one outcome: The girl was thinking of her as her mother.

“ **No, no, you must be wrong. I’m not your mother.** ” Robin started to explain with all calmness she had left. But reply to her explanations, the girls burst into loud laughter.

“ **Yes, you’re not my mom, for now.** ” She spoke when her laughter was over.

Robin frowned. “ **Not now? What do you mean?** ”

But the raven-haired girl didn’t reply to her in words, she just smiled to raven haired woman. She picked up her sword and book and stood, placed her katana on her belt, and started to speak.

“ **I may know what you’re thinking right now, like why and how you’re here, where is this place, who am I, and questions like that. The truth is, I’m not gonna answer those questions however I got one thing to say to you that will answer the questions in deeper parts of your heart. I’m glad you’ve been born, mom. I love you before knowing your past and I’ll love you more after learning it.** ”

The girl looked at Robin with nothing but empathy and affection in her eyes and held the book near her heart.

Robin could feel her tears in corner of her eyes and a wind caressed two raven-haired females. The last thing she could see was the name of the book in the little girl’s hands before passing out again.

Robin opened her eyes suddenly. She was greeted by the roof of her and Nami’s room. She blinked a couple of times to observe everything. She was in her ship, room, and bed. She could feel her eyes were wet and she was sweaty. She sitted on the bed looked around like she wanted to be sure that she was in the real world. _It was a dream, huh? It felt so real. Who on the earth was she? She looked like me and she was calling me “mom”. Why did I have a dream like this? Maybe it’s because I’m in that years after all. But I can’t have a child before achieving my dream._

With a sigh, Robin decided a hot shower would solve all these and packed her needings to go the bathroom. She noted it was very quiet even to the time, unlike other days. Normally Luffy would be awake and whined about breakfast or he, Chopper and Usopp played something in the deck. She used her powers to know where her crewmates were. Sanji, Nami, and Brook were in the kitchen; Chopper was in his room, working on some medicine; Franky was in the main deck, Zoro was near him, sleeping and Usopp and Luffy are still men’s room, sleeping. She found this was odd but she didn’t think much about it because all she need was to relax.

After 15 minutes under hot water, Robin took that dream out from her system, get dressed and was ready for new day. She directly went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee and see if Sanji made the breakfast. She heard whispers as she was getting closer to the kitchen and speed up.

When she opened the kitchen door, she was greeted by confetti and all her crewmates said in one mouth “ **Happy birthday Robin!** ”

They designed kitchen with some ornamentals in purple color and there was huge writing says “We love our dear Archeologist”. There was a feast with mostly Robin’s favorite foods and was a three-layered cake on top of it three candles.

Luffy said “ **C’mon blow them off!** ” when they finished singing the old birthday song.

“ **But don’t forget to make a wish before!** ” Chopper reminded her.

She looked at them all and nodded before making a wish and blowing candles off. Her wish was simple. Happiness and peace to her and her crewmates, them to achieve their dreams and stay together.

The cake was cut and everyone started to eat their piece when Nami told everyone to give their gifts.

“ **I gave it already, did you like it Robin-chan?** ” Sanji asked her and Robin said he passed his limits today and everything was beyond delicious.

Nami got in between when Sanji was kissing his hand and gave her a little box. When Robin opened it it was a golden bracelet which looked too elegant. Robin said she liked it too much and they hugged for longer than it needed.

Next ones were Usopp, Luffy and Chopper. They made a clay figüre of herself. She understood the one who made was Usopp and the other two just helped him but it was beautiful and Robin loved it too much and hugged them all together.

Brook made her a special song and bought her a pot for her garden while Franky did some updates on her garden he could show her later. She thanked them both and hugged them too.

The last one was Zoro. He handed her some box-like thing in a very nervous way unlike his usual self and when Robin opened the paper she could see it was a red covered book and it somehow looked familiar. She understood why it felt familiar when she read the title of the book, “A Wanted Ronin”. It was the same book the girl in her dream had. She was too shocked that she didn’t know she mumbled something.

“ **How did you know?** ” all she said.

“ **You, you didn’t like it, right? Why did I think that buying you book was a good idea in the first place? I’m really so-** “

“ **How did you know I wanted this book Zoro? Thank you so much.** ” And Robin hugged the surprised swordsman. And after a few seconds of shock, he hugged her back. And for a moment she saw Nami and Franky did a high five but didn’t question it.

Robin didn’t know how but she saw sure she saw that book nowhere before until her dream. And now it was given her by Zoro. She rethought her dream when she was alone and tried to remember anything that makes sense. She didn’t know why she was thinking about a dream that much, they all were illusions of people’s subconscious and didn’t have to mean anything at all.

She didn’t want to focus on details like girl’s katana or dress. Or some behaviors of her like holding her katana while waking up. Or some unfamiliar looks on her like the color of her eyes. And who that all of this led…

As a woman of pure logic, Robin made a conclusion that she must’ve seen the book on the previous island and Zoro buying it was just a coincidence. Even so, Nami and Franky must've helped the swordsman to pick a book for her that she didn’t have. Yes, that must be the only logical explanation to it. A bunch of coincidences like all things she lived since she joined a group called themselves Straw-hat crew.

However, one thing Robin realized but too afraid to admit was, since she was in that group called themselves Straw-hat crew, all things that looked like coincidences were actually working of fate. And, it’s same for this situation too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Even it was an emotional fic, I love writing Robin, and her meeting her future daughter was more complex thing to write than I think. But I loved the outcome. I'd be happy if you enjoyed it too and let me know your thoughts too.


End file.
